Hades' kid
by jojo3112
Summary: Harry gets send to the underworld after he gets bitten by the basilisk and makes a deal with Hades, but will that be the only time he will be in contact with Hades?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules

"I speak"

*I think*

Harry knew he was dying, even though Fawkes had cried healing phoenix tears on the wound where the basilisk fang had been. His vision started to turn black and he could only look at Ginny lying on the ground as he fell over, hoping Ron would be able to get her out of the Chamber of Secrets and to Madam Pomfrey for help.

When Harry woke up he didn't know where he was. It looked like some sort of cave. On one side was an opening and a teller above it that said , and after he heard a whale and a ghostly apparition fly through the opening the last 0 turned into a 1. A little further from the opening there were three ladies in black ripped robes. They seemed to have no eyes, while still being able to sense where a thread had been that they had just cut before the wailing spirit had flown in. At the other end of the cave was a big table where small figurines of magical creatures Harry recognized from Greek mythology stood on.

While Harry was looking around at where he had suddenly woken, up Hades had been looking at the young boy. This was already the fourth time that the boy was killed and because of a prophecy he wasn't allowed to keep the boy. Maybe he could make a deal with the kid that would keep him out of his way till it was actually his time. It had been too often that the fades had found his thread had cut itself without them doing it, which was not supposed to happen. Every time they had to knot it back together and Pain and Panic had been send upstairs to make certain that the kid was actually seen as alive and wasn't buried prematurely. *Well lets have some fun.* Hades thought.

"Hey kid, my name is Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Hades suddenly called out to the young boy who jumped up in surprise, before huddling into himself and looking frightened up at the big man with the blue skin and blue flames that seemed to be his hair. "H- Hello Mr. Hades, I'm H- Harry Potter." Harry said timidly at the Greek god. Hades laughed a bit at himself at Harry's reaction, though it was to be expected. "Here is the deal kid. This is already the fourth time you have come down here and it is cousing me a lot of paperwork to smooth it all over, as you aren't supposed to be dead yet. The first time was alright as it wassupposed to happen, so no problem with that one, but the other three are really upsetting the system I have going hear." Hades told the little boy who seemed to only hung back more in fear of getting reprimanded, he even started shacking. Hades knew that he had to slow down for a moment, as the kid was starting to think he was in trouble. Hades hated when he would got a child who was abused to death send to his realm. Though he normally didn't really show it, he was actually quite fond of the little tykes who could make a giant mess and not be punished for it. Children who died were always send to a special place within his realm in the Underworld, a small subworld you could call it, where they had a couple of nymphs caring for them in where they could play as much as they wanted. In reasond times he would also send child-psychiatrist to help with these children and the problems they had in life. Mary Poppins would also often visit, even though she wasn't actually dead.

"Now, you don't have to worry Harry, it wasn't your fault. I'm going to send you back in a minute, but maybe we could first make a deal so you won't come back here again until it is your time, or I need you to do something special for me, 'kay?" Hades asked the kid, who visible sighed when he heard that nothing bad was going to happen to him. He gave a small nod and looked with enquiring eyes at the Greek god of Death.

"This is what I want from you" Hades said, "I want you to look for things that are curses or are supposed to be dead, and then you use this spell: Κατάρα του σκότους, σας στέλνω στον κάτω κόσμο." He saw that Harry was confused, but also intrigued by this request and tried to repeat the spell "Katara tou skotous, sas stelnoo ston katoo kosmo" "Not perfect, but good enough kid." Hades complimented the kid. Harry looked a bit confused about things that were supposed to be dead, but thought that mr. Hades would propably know beter than him. "Sir, how do I know if there is that should be spelled?" the little boy asked. Hades took his chin in thought before snapping his fingers and with the wave of his hand and some smoke a medallion appeared in mid-air. With a flourish of his hand he gave it to Harry and said "When the gem starts to glow you are close to a curse, it will glow brighter when you get closer to the curse. If you for some reason need my help than you just need to open the locket and call my name, but only do this when you really don't know what to do, understood." Hades explained, getting a grin and a firm nod from the child.

"Now I think it's time for you to go back upstairs and send a couple of cursed things my way." And with that black smoke appeared around Harry and the cave disappeared from view. When the smoke disappeared Harry saw he was once more on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets, still holding the medallion that Hades had given him in his hand. As he saw Ginny starting to stir and wake up so he quickly put the medallion on and hid it under his robes before helping the little sister of his best friend stand up. They quickly left and met up with Ron and the amnesiac professor Lockhart before being flashed out of the tunnels to the medical wing by Fawkes.

In the back of his mind, Harry thought that mr. Hades may look scary, but was a very nice man and he hoped he could make to man proud by looking for as many cursed things as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Hercules

Harry was now sitting in the train and thinking about what had happened after he, Ron and Ginny together with the professor appeared in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately send them all to different beds for check-ups and send a dove like apparition away with her wand. First she looked at Ginny, who although she was awake was shivering like crazy and kept curling up into a ball. She was given a calming draught and was given a dreamless sleep potion to take after her parents had come. Professor Lockhart was simply stunned as he kept asking where he was and who everyone, even himself, was. The only thing Ron needed was a shower to clean himself up, though he did get a calming draught before he sat into a chair next to Ginny's bed.

When Madam Pomfrey finally came to Harry he had already made sure that he was comfortable in the bed after taking a shower and putting on the pajama's he had in a cupboard at the hospital wing, as he had been here already so often he had a bed of his own. When the healer saw him she gave him a small smile for the fact that he had willingly submitted to her that he was probably going to stay there for at least the night, though she looked a bit sad at the thought he was so used to being in her care. When she started to cast her diagnostic spells she was relieved to see that though he was clearly exhausted and had a couple of scratches he was all right, though she was surprised to find the combination of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood and asked him about it. Harry said: "I know where they come from Madam Pomfrey, but I would prefer to only have to tell the story once, so I would prefer if we could wait till professor Dumbledore is here as well." Madam Pomfrey understood and luckily she didn't have to wait long until professor Dumbledore came through the door followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley. They went to their children and gave them both a firm hug. He looked worried for his students, happy when he saw that they were all safe and inquisitive into how they had managed to safely appear in the Hospital Wing.

After the headmaster sat down next to Harry's bed Harry explained about everything that had happened, from his adventure in the Forbidden Forest together with Ron, to the piece of parchment that he had found in Hermione's hand that gave them the last clue to where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. He told about how the two friends had gone to professor Lockhart and managed to get him to follow them to the Chamber of Secrets, how he tried to obliviate them while they were in the tunnels and made the roof collapse on top of them. Harry ended with his conversation with Tom Riddle and the fight with the basilisk. For some reason Harry didn't want to tell the headmaster about his visit to the Underworld and his deal with Hades though, as he thought that it was something he had to keep secret.

After Harry had finished his story Madam Pomfrey told him to eat what her house-elf would bring him before going to sleep. Harry nodded without a problem, knowing that she knew what was best for him and happy with the thought that she really cared for him, unlike his family. After he had finished eating, he tucked himself in bed and closed his hand around the medallion Hades had given him. He was going to make the God proud of him.

The potion to bring back to people who had been paralysed was ready the day after Ginny was saved from the chamber, so instead of going back to their common room, the three children waited for their house-mates to wake up once more. Both Hermione and Colin woke up with a scream and looked around before sighing gratefully, knowing that the giant snake wasn't going to eat them. When they looked around and found themselves in the hospital wing, the last bits of fear left their faces. Hermione was happy to see both her friends next to her bed and when she asked whether they had found her paper, they told her they would tell her the whole story once she was out of bed. Which happened to be that evening. Hermione was shocked by their adventure, but happy ended up well for everybody she cared about, Lockhart didn't count.

Not much happened after that. Harry, Ron and Hermione simply wandered the halls, as the test week had been cancelled, as nobody had been able to concentrate with the fear of a monster roaming the halls. Hermione was devastated to hear this, as she couldn't live without tests. Harry told her to talk to Collin, as he had been petrified for almost the whole year, he had mist a lot and maybe Hermione could help him study. Hermione was grateful for this idea and spend the remaining days until the Holidays started helping Collin with everything he had missed.

One afternoon while Ron was playing wizarding chess again with Percy, his older brother, and Hermione was helping Collin with his homework, Harry went to see if he could find any cursed items he could use the spell on that Hades had taught him. He was slowly walking the halls with the amulet in his hands when it started to shine. He became excited at the thought that he maybe found his first item. When he kept on walking the light became brighter and brighter until he ended up almost blinded with the light, before it became a beam that was shining directly at a wall in that was between the classroom and the office of the DADA professor. Harry started to tap with his wand the stones on the wall, just as he had seen Hagrid do at Diagon Alley before his first year, hoping that something would happen. After a little while, Harry heard some grinding of stones and a small alcove appeared with a snake statue inside. When he stepped closer towards the statue with the amulet the light surrounded the stone snake and became as sick green colour. When Harry saw this he quickly chanted the spell and with a swirl of smoke the statue disappeared and he felt as if a pressure had lifted from the air around him.

That evening while Harry was preparing to go to bed, he felt the amulet grow warm and when he took it out, while his bed curtains were closed he found a small message inside written on a piece of paper: *Well done Harry, keep up the good work kid*. His smile was from ear to ear that night and Harry staid contend for the rest of the time while he was at school.

Harry was now sitting in a carriage with Ron and Hermione, who were having a fight about one thing or another and Harry didn't really care. He was worrying about what his uncle was going to do to him when he came back. He hadn't exactly left on good parts with his uncle, as he had fled from his room through the window into a flying car while his uncle was trying to hold on his ankle and ended up in the bushes underneath said window. Hopefully he would just be imprisoned in his room once more with one meal a day. Maybe he could free Hedwig before he left the platform and she could get him food, if the window would be able to open.

In the end the Hogwarts Express stopped at platform 9 ¾ . Harry helped his friends with their trunks and they helped him with his, before they all stepped out of their compartments and onto the platform. They were all hugged by Mrs. Weasley before she horded all her children towards the floo so they could go back home. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and told her to fly home, Hermione looked a bit confused why Harry did this now before leaving it be. The two friends went through the portal and quickly found Hermione's parents. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before saying goodbye to him and to owl her as soon as he could. Harry agreed to do so, though he didn't know when that would be. Shortly after the Grangers left he heard his uncle call out "Boy, come here. I already had to leave early from work for you, so you might as well come quickly so I don't have waist any more time than is necessary on you." Harry quickly followed his uncle and stepped into the car. When he asked where Harry had left his bloody owl, the small child told his uncle the bird had flown away. Mr. Dursley was happy to hear this and showed it with a self-satisfied smirk.

When they came to #4 Privet Drive Vernon told his nephew to put his trunk and the empty cage into the cupboard and prepare dinner for his family. Harry obeyed and did what he was told after which he was send to his room with a piece of bread and a glass of water. Harry knew something like this was going to happen so he had prepared a package of food for himself that morning at breakfast, which he had put in one of the baggy pockets of his overlarge jeans. He had also prepared a letter for Hedwig, so she could it to his friends as soon as he saw her again. He hadn't asked beforehand, as he didn't want to try and explain to his friends how his relatives treat him.

For the first week all was well and the Dursleys left Harry alone except to order him to do some chore and whenever he had to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for them. They often times told him hadn't made it as perfect as they wanted him to do, even though it was probably better than what you could find at the any standard café or restaurant.

Even though Harry had send his letter on Monday, it wasn't till the Friday after that he got anything send to him. Hedwig flew into his room after both Petunia and Dudley had already gone to bed, Vernon wasn't home that evening. Harry was just removing a package Hermione had send to him trough Hedwig, when his uncle came home. Harry immediately became scared as his uncle was extra dangerous when he was drunk. Harry quickly finished relieving Hedwig of the package and tried to put it away under his bed, while also encouraging the owl to leave. Sadly his troubles were to little to late, as that was the moment his door was forced open.

Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway of the room of his freakish nephew. He was supposed to get a big raise today, but for some reason his boss changed his mind and gave it to somebody else. That was of course the FREAKS fault. He was just going to give the boy a smack around to punish him for missing the raise, but now he saw the little freak trying to stash away a package and he knew that it had come from one of those unnatural friends of his and that owl was also here again. Vernon's vision became red and he walked inside the room, closing the door behind him, before looking at the boy once more. He beat the boy up as much as he could, giving it everything he had. When the big man left the room again after an hour he was sweaty, but relieved. He went back downstairs to the living-room and fell asleep in his chair, not caring whether the child upstairs would survive the night or not.

Hedwig had left the room as soon as she saw the big man who hurts her chick come into the room. Although she dearly loved the black haired child, she also knew she couldn't do anything to protect him. Once the big man had left she went back to the window to see inside. Luckily the man had only closed to window and didn't put the lock on. So with a bit of manoeuvring of her beak she was able to open the window. When she was finally able to properly look inside, she was shocked to see all the blood lying around and on her chick, and how his limbs were laying in ways that didn't look right to her. She carefully flew down and landed next to her chicks head and found the medallion he had told her about. He had told her that if he ever was in danger, she should try to open it and send a message trough it. Hedwig managed to open the hanger and started tapping the signal her boy had taught her 3 short taps, 2 long taps, 3 short, after which came a pause. She repeated the signal a couple of times, hoping that it would work.

Hades was in the underworld and was a bit bored with himself. He wondered how the little munchkin was doing, but couldn't really do anything as he wasn't aloud to interfere with the mortal world anymore, unless it directly came in contact with him, or had something to do with the dead. He was wondering whether he should go see how a couple of his friends were doing when he heard a soft ticking. At first he didn't know where it was coming from, until he noticed that it actually wasn't random as he first thought. When he listened to it again after a short pause, he recognised it as the Morse-code signal SOS. There was only one way he could be hearing this and that was if the little guy was in trouble, though he wondered why the kid was calling help in this way.

As Hades didn't have anything better to do at that moment, he just his smoke to appear close to where the medallion was, as he suspected the kid to be there as well. When the vapour of his teleportation disappeared he saw that he was in a dark room with a window open and light coming inside from a lantern on the street. As the god looked around himself, he found a snowy white owl sitting on the ground looking right at him, while seeming to try and protect a lump of what he at that moment thought were blankets. Than Hades heard a soft moan and the full moon showed from behind clouds, bathing the room in its cold light. What had appeared to be a lump of blankets, was actually Harry, his limps all broken and pointing the wrong directions.

Hades quickly knelt down to have a better look at the child and saw that his gift to the kid was under the claws of the owl. He understood then that the owl had called for him. "Thank you for calling me, my lady. Is it alright if I take him with me so he may heal in my kingdom?" The owl nodded, but kept looking at the deity. Hades carefully gathered Harry in his arms, taking note of how light the child felt in his arms. When he once more stood straight, the white owl flew up to his shoulder, making clear with her claws she wasn't going to be left behind. Hades understood and used his smoke travel to go back to the Underworld. 'These humans were going to regret the day they were born' He thought as the three were enveloped in shadows and smoke.

I hope you all like what I write and I'm feeling blessed by all of you who have started to follow this. I know the rewrite isn't going as fast as I had hoped, but it is coming along.

A small note for my rewrite is that I made a couple of rules for myself when it comes to Hades' realm.

1\. No animals, part human like Phil from Hercules or Ursula from The Little Mermaid can come into his realm, But animals like Scar can't.

2\. There is a mountain of Heroes which is connected to Olympus, here all the heroes go to and it doesn't really fall under Hades' rule, so he rarely comes anywhere near it.

3\. There is a valley of Villains where all the villains go to, here Hades is the big guy, though they don't always listen to him, they just give him ideas when he has to torture a couple of souls.

3a. Cruella de Vil isn't yet in the valley of Villains, as I think she would be about 80 or 90 at the start of this story, based on the 101 dalmations movie.

3b. Doctor Fassiliey can only stay one month a year in the valley, as his friends on the other side use him as their plaything the rest of the time.

3c. Jafar has a home within the valley, but is the head of paperwork. This is because he gave Hades to much of a headache about 4000 years ago and has since been slowly rising in the department and has been the head for the last few centuries.

4\. The magical creature who are dark and connected to death, like dementors and thestrals, will see Hades as their Lord and Master.

4a. Werewolfs will listen to Artemis and know from the first night that they change about the goddes and often times learn about the other gods afterwards

4b. Goblins refer to Hades as their god as he is also known as the god of wealth. There is also the fact that this Hades is very good in making deals, just like the goblins.

If the story becomes long enough I might ad other info.


	3. Author Note

Hello everybody,

Sorry for not writing for over 2 years. I had to focus a lot on school, so I didn't have time to write.

I will be rewriting this story a bit, take out some writing mistakes and giving a greater background to the different characters.

I will also use some of the tips and requests that were send to me in the reviews. One thing I will certainly be doing is using a couple of the disney characters to help Hades out from time to time, because even though I make him a bit nicer than most other people show him to be, he can also be quit vindictive and very short tempered.

If you have request that you would like to see in the story, write it in a review and I might very well add it to the story.

One rule I will make very clear and that is that this Hades isn't the one from the Percy Jackson series, so there will be no Camp Half-Blood or a bunch of demigods running around all the time. The Greek Gods will have had some contact with wizards and some still worship them, though not as many as in the past


End file.
